We're on the Same Page Sort of
by JessiePie6
Summary: It had all started out on a normal 0-8-4 case until Skye touched something. It might lead to a different team and gods? (Short summary yes but I think it gets the point out and i am trying to get all the characters involved)
1. Who's fault is this?

_**Ok I wasn't expecting this to come out and if I didn't stop typing I could keep typing but I want to know all of you opinions on this, I think regardless I will continue, but feed back would be nice. **_

_**Oh and this is in a POV**_

* * *

I can truly say this was the 0-8-4's fault, just this once I think I can and I think my team would agree with it… hopefully. Nothing very terrible happens for the most part. It all was routine until a certain young trainee, agent to be pressed a button. That's what I get for having everyone else search the perimeter and thinking that maybe we could handle it and then of course before anything happened she stepped next to me saying "See the power is down" I was going to agree with her until we both saw a flash of light.

The next thing we knew we both were on the bus… sort of. Both standing next to each other and I looked at her and said "Skye what did you press"

She held up her hands and defended herself "Hey the power was off and you know it"

And of course I looked at her seriously "Skye"

She then looked at me seriously "AC I'm being serious. The power was off to the control board and there was no way a power button to the computer would do this"

I raised an eyebrow at her "Was it really just a power button?"

"Yes, yes it…" it looked like she was starting to think "Ok, maybe it wasn't, but the power wasn't on… unless"

I had butted in at that moment "Unless someone on the team."

"Turned the power on, oh boy it's scary that we are thinking the same thing"

I nodded in agreement "Well at least we are on the same page… sort of"

She had turned completely to face me and that was when we both heard an unfamiliar voice. "Agent Coulson, Agent Skye, we were wondering if you guys had information on the case you two just checked out."

Luckily I was looking away and so to Skye I raised an eyebrow and she did a little shrug, so I turned around to face her and I didn't recognize her either. I had just opened my mouth when Skye had said "Aggennt?" Then I saw the game she was playing

"Sierra Mam, we've been over this"

"Agent Sierra to what case are you referring to at the moment" Good she was indicating that there was a possibility that there were other

But sierra had looked lost "Um the one with the 0-8-4 out in the dessert, you two said you were off to investigate that an hour or so ago."

Skye mouthed over to me 'dessert' and I nodded "Right the theory of it being Asgardian" that was a complete shot in the dark but it was worth a try

"Yes sir"

And then this was another shot in the dark but I could just play the classified card "We had gotten preoccupied on another case."

She gave us this look like right sure you did "Right sure." She then went to walk away but Skye stopped her

"Sierra where are Ward, May, Fitz and Simmons"

"um mam are you sure you are ok because they all got reassigned about a few months ago"

She fake smiled "Just making sure you know" I got to say that was a good cover.

I then said "Oh, agent sierra grab the team and check the perimeter and don't go anywhere near the 0-8-4. Agent Skye and I will join you there." She nodded and left leaving Skye and I alone and then the reaction I expected came

"Coulson what the hell is going on?" it was a quite anger

I shrugged "You touched the 0-8-4"

"Colson, seriously"

I sighed "I just bought us some time, Get a track on the SUV, grab your laptop and meet me in my office."

She smirked "Mr Agent does know what he is doing"

I walked off and yelled back to her "My name is not agent and you know it."


	2. Her Story

I had went to my office to see if there was any sign of what was going on and not two seconds after I started to look around Skye came in and said "Hey so I was looking for my laptop and cant find it along with my bunk isn't mine."

I turned around and said "Lets use the holocom, mostly everything up here looks how its suppose to be, just a few added things."

We started to walk down to the holocom and Skye then mentioned "She called me Agent, last time I checked I was probably far away from achieving that status"

"I'm more worried about the look she gave us when I said we were preoccupied with another case. Anyways, possibilities?"

"Right possibilities, now do you mean with the look or what happened when I touched the 0-8-4 thingy"

We reached the holocom and before I let her start "0-8-4 Skye"

"Right so I was thinking Time travel or we are knocked out and we're both dreaming the same thing."

"I will say we can leave those on the table, but if it was time travel did we replace our selves and then that brings alternate universe."

"But there was an us" Ok I don't think that came out how she wanted it because she quickly stumbled to her next word "There was an you and I here because they know us, look let me pull up the date." And that's what she did and it showed us that it was a year after the day we knew "So time travel"

I was staring at that date and pointed a finger "We still don't know that"

She shrugged "Open mind Coulson, we do work for SHIELD." She seemed like she got a kick out saying she worked for SHIELD "Hey isn't there protocols for this"

"yes there is but I for one don't need anything probing my brain" I said that for obvious reasons

"Ok fair enough" she was about to work on the holocom but before she could even touch the thing a video feed popped up to where the SUV was. We both saw six other people in a group, Three females and three guys, the one talking was Sierra "She was a total bitch she forgot my name again, I'm telling you Delta she has no clue how it is to be like us." And from what I assumed was Delta she opened the door "Come on Sierra we can talk about it on the way there" she nodded and they left.

Skye's face was something she was speechless and about to blow. "What, did she, what, but"

And I was about to laugh "She called you a bitch, Skye."

"Yeah but I'm not, at least I thought I wasn't but maybe a year has done a lot" she pulled up the map "I can transfer this to my phone if you want" I nodded and with out telling her I went to the ramp and hopped into Lola. And luckily Skye followed and she slowly approached the passenger side in what I assume she was waiting for approval to get into the car. "Skye you can get in"

She smiled and opened the door "I can never tell with you." She then looked down at the seat "Huh, found my laptop. I guess a year changes everything, a lot"

"Or you snuck into the car with out permission" once she shut the door we were off and on the way I guess she was exploring her laptop

"I have files on here about the Six. Get this there's Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima and Delta"

I took a quick glance at her "All military code"

"Yes that and it spells out SHIELD and if I'm reading this right there is an alpha but not with this team… I can't find anything on Ward, May and FitzSimmons. Nothing on my laptop anyways, what happened?"

"That is a good question Skye." I had seen the SUV and pulled up to it and noticing the team coming up towards us. We were truly in the dessert.

"At least we know there names and two of them already. Hey are you allowed to do a roll call thing"

I wasn't going to, that would be completely out of character for me but I could easily make Skye do so. "Not my thing, but you can"

"Seriously, they already hate me" she complained but wasn't going to get far.

"You need to tell them you story and maybe they wont be that harsh to you."

"Fine Agent Coulson" and a few seconds after that they came up to us and if you had known her you would have thought that she was convincing but I knew she had no clue what the hell she was doing. "Agent Delta,"

She stepped forward "Yes Mam?"

She didn't answer the question but continued "Agent Echo" He did the same thing "Agent Hotel" same with him "Agent India" she did as well "Agent Lima" so did he "Agent Sierra"

She stepped forward but asked instead "Mam what is this about?"

Before Skye could answered I said "She is just checking to see if you guys are paying attention"

I started to walk the way toward the small camp set up and Skye followed but we both heard a mutter "See what I mean Bitch"

I tensnsed up this time with a little anger and sighed, I turned around and said in a calm voice "Agent Sierra please elaborate what you mean by bitch"

She didn't regret what she said at the time but it was way out of line

"What I mean, Sir, is that Agent Skye has been nothing but a bitch since we all arrived here and she doesn't know what it is like to be in our position."

I was about to say something but Skye got to it way before I had a chance "I'm guessing what you mean in your position is being the new one, the one out of place, the one that felt like a misfit, that couldn't possibly know what they are doing." I had placed a hand on her shoulder trying to stop her but she muttered to me that she read the file on the way her, she played it off and moved forward "Sir, you are right they don't know my story." She was only a few feet apart from them know "Care to take a guess what my story is because I was the rumor that was floating around the higher ups that Agent Phil Coulson took a young, unreliable hacker on his team, not sure when she would jump ship again."

Sierra did say something "Agent Skye I don't think you understand how it is to be tossed around this organization like no one cares. Like your useless and everyone treats you the same as the misfits who can't do there job"

I was thinking that maybe Sierra should start to run because that seems like something that would cause Skye to go after her "you all were recruited out of high school because they wanted to make a small group of the elite, best in your field and you all are just a bit younger then me. Just by a little bit. So you've only dealt with that for what, about six to seven years. Yeah I've dealt with that my whole life. I was tossed around different foster homes, never stayed any longer then a few months and I always thought It was my fault. But I came to find out that no it was orders given from shield so no one would die because I was an 0-8-4, I could have taken many things from that, like shield prevented a life for me, that they took it, took away a possibility of a family. But like I told Coulson I saw it as they were protecting me, that they, in a way, were my family and you know what. I requested you guys to be on this team because I heard of you guys being on your last chance before being put onto a desk job. I gave up the only friends and family I had in a very long time to help you guys. Coulson gave up friends that helped him get over what happened to him two years ago because I asked him. So before you guys assume next time that someone can't relate, don't, not until you hear their story because I know I sure as hell I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Coulson, he has went through a lot worse then all of us." She had started for the camp and wasn't going to stop.

She left them speechless so I added something "I'm not sure if you guys know but you should have along time ago, a senior agent acts like a hard ass because it is there job to. That's how it has always been." I left then there. It was up to them if they wanted to follow but I went to catch up to Skye and also to make sure she didn't touch the 0-8-4.

* * *

_**Alright so let me explain the names before any of you guys get an idea. I had an idea planned out for them and I wanted to use the military alphabet and I had completely forgotten about dollhouse. So just to let you know it was completely accidental but you can take it as a shout out to another Wheadon show.**_

_**Ok this is a lot of fun to write. More will come. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.**_


	3. another 0-8-4

I had to jog to catch up to Skye. She literally made a quick escape to the camp. "Skye hold up". She kept walking to the one man standing at the fenced off area, he was definitely a guard.

And I had heard from him "Sorry mam you need level eight clearance… your not quite there" she had turned around and looked over at me

"Skye?"

"I need you to get in"

She then asked the guard "How did you know I was below?"

"Your sort of a legend, you raised to level seven clearance within a month of being active, rumor has it your working on level eight clearance."

She had smiled to him "Something tells me I'm fine of where I am"

"Good for you mam"

I walked up next to her and the guard had let us in and she excitedly said to me "Level seven, Coulson. Within a month… how many strings did you have to pull?"

I shrugged yet again to her "You were technically at that level when you first met me. To even know that I was alive was level seven clearance and I don't think SHIELD appreciates being hacked into every time you get answers you don't like."

"Good point." We had made our way to what we assumed was the 0-8-4 "So the 0-8-4 is a big hole"

I really hope she was joking. So anyways I looked at the side and knocked on it "It's glass, what ever did this is at the bottom of the hole."

"Agreed" she then looked around to see if there was anyone around. She caught attention of one "You, we need ropes and a pully system and a few glow sticks" he nodded and went off. "I've always wanted to do that and scale a glass wall."

I shook my head and waited for the guy to come back "You just want to get away from the rest of them."

"Well that's part of it" and I was about to say something else but we got cut off from the guy.

He handed us the equipment "Sir, Mam, there are six agents trying to get in they clam that they are with you guys"

I nodded "Yeah they are, just give them a hard time, call out there names, military code there letters spell out SHIELD."

He looked confused and both Skye and I picked up on it. "Yes Sir"

Skye said to me with a smirk "see you're not pleased with them"

"Not the case Skye. Hell I should leave them out there. I've done it with you"

She hit me against the shoulder "but you love me" it was a joke but part of me knew she was serious. I just didn't know to which way she was referring to

"Yeah yeah yeah. Help me get this set" I was referring to the pully system

She did a mock solute and she first broke the glow sticks and dropped them "I always wanted to do that"

"Of course you did" I had already I did the ropes and then started on the getting the pully system set up which luckily was an automatic on the way up and it went over the hole. "can you help Skye or are you to preoccupied"

She did a fake whine "fine" we got everything set up and I made sure she was strapped in and then I strapped myself in "so I guess I'm first."

"No we can go at the same time. It's set up for it" he nodded but wasn't going anywhere so I told her "I'll follow your pace, we'll take it slow"

She grinned "yeah right" and she jumped in. It took me a second because of shock of her jumping in but I did follow by the time I got down she was unstrapped "talk about worlds largest test tube." She was looking around "hey you think I can enter this into the Guinness world records book? "

I glared at her "Skye"

"Yeah I know level eight clearance, ruin my fun Coulson… are we the first ones down here"

I was starting to look around "yes we are"

"It's a glass hole that seems to stop…" she trailed off and saw a little sparkle in the glass "What do you think will happen if I touch it, you think the same thing will happen"

I didn't answer her but instead I pulled out a small metal rod and hit the glass repeatedly until it cracked then broke, I looked up then my attention went back to Skye "They wont be able to get a team down here, so we are going to have to dig a bit."

"Oorrr" she was noticing something odd and so she grabbed the sparkle and pulled it up "I know I shouldn't have done that but it's a" she examined it closely "A Spear" the spear was a bit taller then her self and looked metallically with a bit of what looked like electric going through the in side. she was looking at it "That doesn't make sense"

My attention was caught to something else. I was comparing what I found to what she was holding and my thoughts were going to one possible thing that I only heard of as rumors. I then pointed out what I found "Skye please tell me you know you Celtic mythology?"

* * *

_**Omg I could keep on typing but I think this is a good point to end the chapter and yes I know I have to explain a bit and it will happen. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think and hopefully another chapter will be up tomorrow.**_


	4. Playing with a spear will lead to?

She came up to me and looked to where I was "I know a bit but not much, I've been more into Thor and Asgard since New York." I then pointed to the shield that was in the glass. It was a bit old time knight looking but it also had a modern look of the metallic color with a lighting bolt on it. "Well that explains the big test tube, maybe"

"The last time an 0-8-4 happen in the dessert it was Thor's hammer and I was on site for whole thing"

"What you never told me that"

"I was lead for that and that's also why there are very little on duty, last time there were a lot of injuries and a few casualties. We want to keep that number down this time around. So only the necessary personal are here, this time. And I never told you because you would only ask about Thor twenty four seven"

"You can't blame me there" it looked like she was thinking but knowing her she probably scheming. "Wait I know why you don't like anyone talking about Thor and him being so dreamy"

I was trying to think of ways of how to get the shield out "Why Skye"

"You're jealous, of his looks and him being that muscular"

"Yes Skye I'm jealous of the god complex that seems to be true." I had said that sarcastically

"Now you're just saying that to amuse me, I really can't win with you."

"No you can't" I then looked a bit closer and grabbed a flash light to see if I was right and it looked like I was. "Skye hand me that metal spike I used earlier."

She grabbed it and was joking yet again "Coulson this is no way to be jealous of a god, don't burry us under a few tons of sand."

I grabbed it from her and turned right back to the shield "it's imbedded between two layers, I can strike it in the middle and we should be good but if not I suggest you strap your harness back into the carabineer." She did just so but not before she clipped me in to mine "Ready?" she nodded. I hit the glass once at a good speed and saw that it did nothing I then went harder and it seemed to do the trick but the glass kept cracking and it eventually curved around to the other side "Skye."

I didn't even have to say anything more "Yeah on it" she got the automatic system going and I was able to grab the shield before we got to far away. It seemed like she was smiling as the sand filled in the hole. "AC, that was something else."

We got back to the surface "yes it was" she was swinging over the hole which was only about ten feet deep now. I snapped out of the harness and pulled the back of hers to the solidish surface "But I was having fun."

"Yes and your still holding a sharp spear"

"and your holding a shield… ha, am I aloud to make jokes about that?"

I ignored her slightly "It's SHIELDS job to protect and I think that getting you to stop pointing that thing around is a good first step."

"Shield protects, Coulson just made a cheesy joke"

I rolled my eyes at her "You do realize there are precautions for just grabbing these"

"I kinda figured"

"And we are also going to need to go to HQ"

"Why, did we really do something that bad?"

"No, it's more who the shield and spear belong to and technically yes not reporting you know what"

She started to play with the spear "This is actually kind of cool" she started to fake throw like a javelin and then came one where she pointed it at me and so instincts kicked in and I held up the shield, the next thing I heard was

"Oh My God AC are you ok?"

* * *

_**I will get to the origins in a chapter or two. I'm also sorry that I have to make these short but school work comes first but oddly enough some of the research I did for this is coming in handy so Thank you guys for reading I will try to get a chapter up tomorrow even though this is the second on for the day, this is just to fun to write and i like where i am heading with this story so you can be bet this will be continued  
**_

_**Again thanks for reading and tell me what you think and that you guys who have reviewed.**_


	5. an Obvious Reaction

I was crouched down behind the shield when I heard "Oh My God, AC are you ok?"

I slowly got up and looked at the other side "The shield protected me" there wasn't a scratch on it

And in the distance we could here the others yelling

"What the hell!"

"Someone stop her"

"Take that stupid stick away from her"

Skye started laughing and pointed in there direction while talking to me "That might be a good idea… seriously are you ok, I don't know what I would do if I did hurt you"

I nodded again "I'm fine Skye, really"

"Are you positive because that was a very strong electric bolt an-"

I interrupted her "We found what did this"

She was about to continue when she heard what I said "the big test tube was made by the lightning an-" she was cut off again

All six of them had finally made it over and it was Echo who spoke "Agent Skye stand down" at this point I noticed that they all were in different locations

Skye looked over at me "why, do they think I did this on purpose?" she then directed her attention to everyone "I was just messing with it. I didn't know it had the capability of that."

Then India said something "Mam put the weapon down and maybe you'll make it out of this."

"Maybe. Maybe! You guys got a lot to learn, I swear all-" I then cut her off. I stepped in front of her

"Stand down now, that's an order." None of them did "She might be level seven, but she is Skye, she's curious and sometimes she acts like a kid, Get Over IT!" I looked over at Skye to see her reaction; she was actually a bit shocked of how I said it all. A few of the guards came up and I looked over at them "Get us a containment box and an electromagnet repulse cylinder. Preferably Starks design." The guards still looked confused but two went off to get it. I was still looking at the six waiting for a response and they all were speechless. So I decided to let them know "One of you call ahead to HQ, let them know we are going to be making a stop there. And let them know we need a bio officer to meet us there."

This time it was Delta who said "Yes sir." She went to the SUV knowing that they weren't needed anymore. One by one they followed

I looked over at Skye "The only one who looked unsure about being over here was Delta."

"Yeah it did"

She had the expression on her face like she wanted to say something else "Go ahead Skye what is it."

She took no time to say "Why would they think that I did that on purpose."

"Because they don't trust you. I would say that they are broken, no chance of repairing them but if I did that would make me a hypocrite because I can think of a few people who did come back from that" I was referring to one obvious team but skye was a good example. The guard finally came back with the containers "Thank you." I placed the shield into the box and Skye had gently placed the spear into the cylinder and then we went to Lola

* * *

_**Oh no it's short but I think it's a decent one. Angain thanks for reading, let me know what you think and blah blah blah oh and I think by accident I put coulson out of character but I'm not sure**_


	6. ETA?

By the time that we arrived back the bus everything was set to go. Skye and I took the containers to the interrogation room "I kind of want to play with the spear again."

"NO!"

She stepped back and held up her hand jokingly "Ok, ok point made, no more anciently killing you."

"How did you even activated the spear?"

"I don't know" she started to move her hand in a certain movement "I just thrust it a bit more"

"Wait your telling me, when you pointed the spear at me you would have thrown it harder." I said in a bit of disbelieve

She nodded "Oh… sorry." She then shrugged "Maybe you are ordering me around to much." I shook my head wondering how she was doing with all the change and we both knew on a level that we couldn't talk about what happened around any SHIELD operated place. "So who's the pilot?"

"Delta is actually."

She was probably thinking back to our conversation earlier "So is she another Agent May"

"No I don't think so, I think she might be more like you

"Oh" she wasn't sure what to say "Do you know our ETA."

I nodded "Yes I do but why don't you ask her."

"Make me socialize, that's just mean" I was hoping she was being sarcastic but I wasn't entirely sure

"Your normally good in those situations"

"Yeah when the whole team doesn't hate."

I just left the room and went to my office filling out paper work

(Skye POV)

_did he just leave… yup he did, _

I walked over to the cock pit and slowly opened the door hearing Sierra talking "He told us to back off after Skye probably strike him on purpose,"

"Sierra I'm sure it wasn't on purpose, I think he means to much her." Delta was looking out at the sky

I decided to say something "I would never betray him again and before you say anything sierra, the first and last time I was in it for myself, to find my parents that lead to SHIELD, and when it became a dead end I stopped because I knew there was no way of finding who my parents were, because it lead to a small village that was destroyed. He saved my life countless times and the first time was taking me aboard the bus and I saved his at an important time. Look you might not like me Sierra and I don't understand why but before you judge me maybe you should get to know me." She didn't have anything to say so I said "Sierra If you don't mind" I started to move to the chair and when she got out of it and left the cockpit I sat down.

"What is it mam"

_Seriously the mam stuff, blah I'm not much older then them. _"You know I use to confine in a friend in her all the time." I tucked my feet underneath myself

"Agent May?"

"Yeah, she didn't say much but it was enough." I smiled "When I started to talk too much she would literally toss me out of here"

She chuckled a bit "it could have been worse just from the stories I heard about her"

"Don't always believe those they are either over exaggerated or under"

"What about how she got the name Calvary"

"No one quite knows, even Coulson and he was on site, I would say under"

"So why are you her Mam"

I sighed "ETA"

"Four hours and a few odd minuets"

"Enough time for a nap."

I guess she knew something was up "Mam why are you really here"

I was thinking sort of and told her "To be honest I was slightly forced here, only slightly, then I got curious when I was talking to Coulson, he said that you might be more like me."

She placed the plan on auto pilot. She looked down, I did a bit of Track in high school when I could, It was the most difficult time those four years and being shipped to different homes, it was difficult to keep up with school, the girls who hate you for no reason and just that one sport. I finally got placed in a group home, which isn't the best thing especially since you never did what those other kids did. "Those four years of track is what held me together."

"what did you do?"

"Jave, Disc, and the 3000. I didn't really know what I was going to do after high school but I don't know how but I got the attention of shield"

"I dropped out of the system when I was 16 because I didn't want to go to a group home, one day I went to an internet café and got the attention of rising tide, they took me in but they didn't know I was in there for one reason, and then I came here, From my understanding though is SHIELD has been in my life the whole time just not active. Oh and I didn't finish high school, so in away you have a step up from me."

She shook her head "No you still have the knowledge and come on you got to level seven with in a month sooo I'm pretty sure you're the one with a step up."

I nodded not wanting to say anything because it did turn out we were more alike, but she was taller then me and lighter hair "Why does the team hate me"

"They really can't relate and I think they've been listening to Sierra to much"

"I don't appreciate the mob earlier, it wasn't on purpose, why would I try to injure the guy who basically got me this life."

"Yeah it was awkward but you did have good form with it. Maybe you should talk to them one on one."

I nodded "your probably right, but Sierra is going to be a problem,"

"She always is, that's how it has been since we all were assigned together years ago, but they all listen to her,"

I stood up and went to the door "Thanks Delta, It's good to know that one is slightly on my side and worse comes to worse I make her run laps around the bus"

She grinned "No problem"

I left the cockpit and started to walk toward where my bunk would be and then remember that it wasn't my bunk so I still went to the area but instead went to Coulsons office. Little did I know someone was peering out of the bunk that used to mine.

When I got to his office I didn't bother knocking but instead went right in. "Hey you don't mind if I crash in here, I don't think I want any tricks pulled on me."

"No problem" he responded with.

So I sat down in the chair across from his desk for a second. "I've got four hours for a nap, so I remember you saying something about Celtic mythology."

* * *

_**Yay another chapter done, I'll see about getting another chapter up this weekend but I do have some work to do but since I'm still typing it might happen.**_

_**Thanks all for reading, let me know if you like it and I will get back to the reason they are thereish within the next few chapters. And I apologize for any mistakes  
**_


	7. Possible Nightmeres

_**Still in skye's pov**_

* * *

There was a brief pause from Coulson said anything. "A few years back we had a run in with another type of god, he had to do with the Celtic mythology. He carried a shield and a spear, we believed he had the power of lighting, mainly because he took out half of a team then. Luckily they were all knocked out unconscious but we believed he held the power to kill them all if he wanted to, he was just showing us the power he had."

This left her with many questions but the first one was "When was this and where?"

"It was about twenty years ago in I want to say Asia area considering it started in England dont ask me why he was there because everyone was trying to figure that out."

I nodded "Who was he?"

It seemed like Coulson relaxed a bit in his chair "He went by the name Lier, but we believe that was only to amuse us and possibly so we all could say it, we believe his real name is Ambisagrus. And the he said something about getting back to Avalon."

I lit up a bit "Avalon?!" I asked in a bit of disbelieve and excitement

He nodded "Yes but that is all we know about him and that possible world."

"so what, he popped up said hi and vanished after demonstrating his power."

"Yes basically"

"And we have what might weld his power"

"Yes"

"And I some how got the thing to work and then you with the shield and-" I was still amazed but a bit wowed

"Skye stop."

"but I read some files on Thors hammer and only the hammer can chose if you can use it's power."

And of course the first thing he hears is the files "Skye those are level eight clearance, stop hacking into SHIELD"

"Sorry"

"But there is that possibility, maybe the spear claimed you worthy"

"Then I could say the same about the shield because it slightly glowed"

"Possibly but we wont know. I set up a bio chem. To meet us I'm going to have that person run some scans on us." i was shocked that he didn't question the glow to the shield but maybe there was just to much going on for him to do so.

I raised an eyebrow "Is that a good idea since, you know."

"it might not be but it has to be done because for all we know we altered something in our body when we touched those."

"So we could be gods" I was so joking because it was set up

"Or dieing or normal"

"Ruin my fun again. Thanks"

He smiled at me and cheekly said "Your welcome"

I stuck my tongue out at him and then decided to stop being a two year old "so am I stuck in this chair or is there a sleeping bag or if you really nice can I use your bed?"

He pointed to a sleeping bag on the floor "Sleeping bag, but you can use it on the bed"

"But, that just doesn't make sense"

I went to the door that lead to his bed "Hey how come you have a bigger bed then the rest of us"

"Skye I'm your boss." That was all that needed to be explained and then he stood up and grabbed the sleeping bag

I teasingly said to him "Hey there's more then enough room if you want to join."

He tossed the bag at me "Go" it sounded like an order so I went and shut the door behind me, I opened the sleeping bag and slide in . at started to think _well it could be worse. Where do I normally sleep, though. And are we stuck a year into our future with no way back, but wouldn't that mean that there is a way back because we did make it this way. But what if it sent future us to the present us then but wouldn't that be an loop… I'm just going to stop. _I did soon fall asleep but I must have had nightmares or something because I woke up sweating with Coulson at the door.

"Skye are you ok?"

It took me a second to realize where we were. "Was I dreaming the whole us being out of time thing and the military code team."

He shook his head "Nope"

I sat up on the bed and leaned against the wall "Worth a try,"

"what were you dreaming about?" he asked me because I think he was concerned

"I, I don't remember much, there was the old team just them, where we were in the building and I think I'm just concerned"

He sat down next to me on the other side and mimicked my position. "So am I"

" We don't know if they will be safe or what, we don't even know if there is precaution for us being here, but we are going to need to live with it until we find a way back"

"If we find a way back"

He sighed and by that I knew we both needed to have hope if we were going to make it back to our time or universe or what ever. So I leaned my head on his shoulder "I'll keep hope as long as you do"

I think he nodded because I felt a movement from his neck. "We've still got three hours until we land."

I would have questioned the time but I wasn't really up for it "Coulson?"

"Yeah"

"Do you think we can make it back"

"Yes I do, as long as we have that hope."

I didn't answer but I soon fell asleep in that position so I assumed he was trapped there.

* * *

What neither of them noticed was someone was listening into there conversation since Skye had entered into his office

* * *

_**Ok so Marvel has done some things with Celtic mythology and I am doing research on both and I'm slightly changing up what marvel had did with the mythology but also keeping some aspects. and I will go farther into detail when they hit HQ.**_

_**Well thank you guys for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. Let me know what you think of the chapter and I'll try to update tomorrow, latest will be Tuesday and i apologize for any mistakes  
**_


	8. Turbulence

_**Yes that essay is done now I can focus on this until the next class assigns something but I would probably put that off. Anyways enjoy. **_

_**Oh this chapter is also in 3**__**rd**__** person and i'm not sure if i will put it like that for more chapters or if it was just easier for this one  
**_

* * *

Skye had woken up when she felt some turbulence, which to her meant that they were probably landing in a few. She had woken up with her head still resting on Coulsons shoulder. "Coulson," she said softly, feeling the turbulence yet again. _Wow he's out _she thought to her self. She then decided to shake his shoulder "Coulson, turbulence"

He wasn't startled much, so she didn't go flying across the room by him but she got a surprising groggy reaction and he softly said a bit unsure "Skye?"

She rolled her eyes "Yes your Coulson, I'm Skye, I think we know that"

He was going to ask her a question but then he felt even more turbulence and Skye didn't expect it and wound up on the other side of him. "Turbulence, right, office." He said, but he was a bit to late.

He saw Skye unwillingly jumping up and down on the bed and she just so happen to say "Weeeeeeeeee"

He shook his head but wasn't shocked "Skye Grab the bar," he pointed to the door where there was a bar on the frame; he realized they wouldn't make it to his office. He managed to get up but noticed that she was struggling, so he helped her get there and they both grabbed a hold of the bar.

"What no warning of landing?" she said while she gripped the bar harder because of another patch.

He was looking around for the light on above them "There was, we managed to sleep through it"

"Huh, that's a first; the sound always wakes me up" He gave her a stare "What? I'm normally sluggish"

"Sure Skye"

"No really"

"And you some how made level seven"

She gave him a big smirk "And working on level eight"

"That's all we need is you at level eight." He said in a joking tone

She noticed and was playing along "Yeah and I'm shooting for your job."

"Thanks skye"

Her eyes widen as she realized something "Coulson, what if that's what happened over the year."

He was slightly confused "What do you mean?"

"What if I did something and we fell apart over the year and in fact that I might actually be after your job and that's why I made it to level seven so quickly"

Coulson sighed and placed his hand out for her to grab "Skye, if what you said earlier was true about this group. I quote and quote gave up the dream team for you" she took his hand "And Skye, your level seven. You could be almost anywhere doing anything for shield, but you're here, stopping almost any chance of promotion you could get. You stayed here skye."

She took a second to let it sink in "Yeah I think your right" both their grips tightened on the bar as they felt the decent turn into landing

"There should be a team waiting for us"

"I guess we should go to the interrogation room and grab the stuff" He nodded and she soon let go of his hand and they both walked to the interrogation room to grab the two cases, they then went to the ramp and waited for it to descend. "so what's going to happen?" she asked

He looked over at her "since we both had contact with it they will have us transfer it over to a specialized lab, the bio chem Personnel will meet us once the ramp is down as well."

She looked at him as well "Ok so-" she herd the ramp hit the ground and took a glance over, it took a second time to see who was there. Skye dropped the spear she was holding and went running and practically jumping up and down "Jemma, Jemma, Jemma, Jemma!" she gave her a big hug.

Coulson grabbed both cases and went to the two "you're the personnel they sent?"

Simmons was trying to breath but couldn't, she tried to push Skye away but also couldn't. "Skye, I need to breath."

"Oh" she said as she let go

Simmons continued "I run the division so yeah my choice and since skye hasn't contacted me this week I figure what ever happened was well adventurous and fun and also not every one is clear to now you're still alive sir."

"Sadly that's still the case." It was more of a question but he made it sound like he was agreeing.

"Anyways I heard that you have some neat toys that I'm sure Fitz will go crazy for."

Skye said "Well if he can get them to work, I have a feeling he wont be able to." It then took a second for her to realize "Wait Fitz is here?"

Simmons gave a strange look and slowly said "Yess Skye. We talked about this." She then looked a coulson "You guys sure you feel fine?"

Coulson nodded and started to walk the direction they were being lead "We will Explain later."

Skye looked at him "All of it?"

He nodded and they soon deposited the containers in the room and they both were placed into the room across the hall from it.

* * *

_**Yesssss I invoked one character now lets see what I can do with the others**_

_**Alright a bit more will be explained in the next chapter which I'm hoping to have up on Friday but sadly it depends on if i get anymore essays or if i decide to put those on the back burner. Who knows. Also I apologize if there are any mistakes and Thanks for reading!**_


	9. A Call?

When they got to the containment area, for both Coulson and Skye, Simmons started to do some scans and then left the room, they were under the impression that she found something wrong because before she left she said "Interesting." Then they both were in there by themselves waiting for Simmons to come back.

Simmons left the room to head to her lab, she noticed that there was something off but she knew that she couldn't say much to them because she knew more then she was letting on. She muttered to herself "So it's time." She then went through her system and deleted what she could of her findings and went to make a call. When the phone was picked up she said "It's time." She must have been asked if she was sure because the next thing she said was "Yes I'm positive and I will let Fitz now as well." She then hung up the phone and started to walk back towards the room.

"Coulson, Do you think Fitz ever got that monkey."

He shook his head at skye and then his attention went to the door when he saw Simmons reenter the room. "What's the Word?"

"Your scans are normal."

Skye shot up "Yes I can leave" and started to head for the door with a little skip

"There normal if it were you two from a year ago."

Skye stopped instantly and tried to play dumb "same person sooo, I'll just get going."

Simmons continued to Talk. "Your scans were normal but then I noticed something off with the molecular scans and so I doubled checked the radiation level you two had and they didn't match with what was on my record of you two and from what we have been exposed to trust me when I say yours don't match up."

Skye huffed and went to sit back down and Coulson was looking at Simmons "What about protocol?"

"Does it look like I've called anyone." It was a lie, slightly. She did call someone but they knew what they had to do and they would be waiting for them

"Since there aren't men at the door I guess you didn't." he then looked over at Simmons with a serious look. "You do know the trouble you can get into for not reporting any of this."

She nodded "I seem to recall the numerous amounts of times that we all did, which could have lead with the same out come."

Coulson nodded and Skye looked at Simons "Your Sure you want to do this?" she had to ask, it was her best friend that was covering for them and she knew that Simmons probably shouldn't have.

She nodded and looked at both of them "I'm Sure, but the others might not be on the same page as I am, there wasn't a good falling out with them, when Coulson agreed with getting a new team. May understood but Ward was a little… Indifferent."

Skye was in a bit of disbelieve "He did know we did that because the alphabet needed the help, like what coulson did with us. Right?"

She shook her head "It was different for him, it's a long story that I can't explain." Simmons went for the door "I'll have you two discharged in a minuet" she left the room.

Skye looked over at Coulson and said. "What the hell happened?"

He shrugged and responded with "I wish I knew"

* * *

_**Alright I know it's short but I am sorry, school got in the way, I also was trying to update my other stories and then I got an idea and started a cross over and I forgot about this and then since it was all snow here I remembered this and wanted to write out a chapter and so this happened and NCISrookie33 I think I found my way to add ward into this along with May. And thank you all for reviewing, favoriting and following. Lets hope it doesn't take long to update again, hmmm maybe I should get that paper done.**_

_**Anyways I should probably say I don't own AOS nor am I making anything form it, yes I know I probably should have said that earlier, nothing but the alphabet agents are mine and the plot. And I guess I will claim the mistakes in the chapter, so I apologize for that. **_

_**Anyways Thanks for reading, let me know what you think of this and see ya soon.**_


End file.
